villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kichimura Washuu
Nimura Furuta (旧多 二福, Furuta Nimura) is Rank 1 Ghoul Investigator of the C.C.G. who's the former partner of the late investigator Shiki Kijima and is currently a subordinate to Haise Sasaki. It's eventually revealed that Furuta is actually operating within the Ghoul World under the alias and false identity of Souta, a former member of the Ghoul Restaurant and a current member of the Clowns. He's also aligned with the mysterious organization known as V and is also an associate of Akihiro Kanou as well as an affiliate of the Aogiri Tree through his Kanou association. Due to his affiliation with organizations of both the human world and the ghoul world, it's unknown where Furuta's true allegiences are at. He serves as one of the five main antagonists of the Tokyo Ghoul franchise, alongside Rize Kamishiro, Akihiro Kanou, Eto Yoshimura and Seidou Takizawa. Appearance Nimura Furuta is a fairy tall man with a dark black suit with a white undershirt and tie as well in a similiar fashion to his former partner. He also wears a trenchcoat like most investigators. He has medium-length black hair and is shifted to the right side of his head. When operating as Souta, he wears a dark blue suit and pants and wears a clown mask as well. Personality At first glance, Furuta comes off as a rather normal and quiet individual who respects his boss and follows his orders well. In reality however, this is all an illusion as he's actually a dark and cruel man who cares very little for the lives of others. He's willing to use other investigators as human shields such as the case where he used one of his comrades as a human shield when fighting Matsume of the Tsukiyama Family and often kills with more force than what's needed and brutally. When he was once seen by another investigator after his rampage, he ended up killing him and he even mocked and stomped on the corpse of Kijima after he was killed showing his dark and sadistic side. As a member of ther Clowns, he's na anarchist and has a love of anarchy and chaos although it's unknown if he truely holds those feelings for real. Background Nimura Furuta has a rather mysterious past considering the lack of knowledge on what species he actually is. At some point in time, he joined the mysterious group known as The Clowns where he went under the alias of Souta and became friends with the group's members. One night as Souta, he had dropped a large collection of steel pipes on Rize Kamishiro, an infamous and powerful ghoul, during her attack on Ken Kaneki and defeated her. He'd also seen Kaneki reveal his true nature as a One-Eyed Ghoul back when he was a member of the Ghoul Restaurant and was shocked by it. During the 11th Ward Battle, he's seen during the aftermath where he's hanging out with Nico and complained about his lack of presence with the Clowns to which Nico says that he's sorry and rejoins them to become more active with them. During the Owl Supression Operation and the 20th Ward Battle and ensued afterward, he's seen with the rest of the Clowns celebrating Kaneki's downfall. Powers and Abilities Nimura Furuta is unique in terms of power because of the lack of certanty on what species he actually is. Despite this however, he's still a decently strong and powerful opponent. He's inhumanly strong and fast when compared to even a ghoul and he's physically strong enough to have his eyes jab right into Matsume's and blind her enough so he could kill her. *'Rotten Fellow: '''Furuta wields a chainsaw quinque called the Rotten Fellow which was previously used by his late partner Kijima. He borrowed it during the Tsukiyama Operation to kill Matsume. *'Tsunagi:''' Furuta uses a custom version of the Tsunagi, a Bikaku-type mass produced sword quinqu. He temporarily abandoned it during his fight with Matsume for the Rotten Fellow, but retrieved it later on. Gallery Furuta using Okahira as a meat shield.png Furuta.png Furuta2.png Nimura.png Nimura Furuta's First Appearance 117.png NimuraFuruta.jpg Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Speedster Category:Brutes Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Master Manipulator Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Bigger Bads Category:Mastermind Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Nihilists Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Tokyo Ghoul Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anarchist Category:Supernatural Category:Horror Villains Category:The Heavy